The present invention generally relates to collapsible reflector units, particularly to collapsible reflector units for display structures, and specifically to collapsible reflector units for portable display structures particularly adapted for use in temporary tradeshow booths.
As set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,197, tradeshows provide an excellent opportunity to relatively inexpensively contact a large group of potentially interested persons. Portable display structures are often utilized as an easily erected backwall for a tradeshow booth to provide an aesthetic, eye-catching backdrop for getting the attention of such potentially interested persons.
A need has existed in the use of such display structures to illuminate and preferably backlight the murals of such display structures. However, prior to the present invention, existing devices have not been able to effectively accomplish this need while still meeting the needs of portability and ease of assembly and dismantling required to be practical for use in the tradeshow business.